


Your white Mane

by SammyOliviaWatson



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, This is crack, please remember this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyOliviaWatson/pseuds/SammyOliviaWatson
Summary: This was entered into @luncatriona's second Holby City fanfiction contest.Sev beta read excellently, as always, and encouraged me to follow through with this madness of a crack fic.The idea for the ending, surprisingly enough, my mom provided by off-handedly mentioning deus ex machina which I... took to heart.And my real life best friend helped me with some questions of anatomy =)Of what, you will see ;)Have fun! I hope you enjoy and will at least wear a smile from the general ridiculousness in the end! =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was entered into @luncatriona's second Holby City fanfiction contest.  
> Sev beta read excellently, as always, and encouraged me to follow through with this madness of a crack fic.  
> The idea for the ending, surprisingly enough, my mom provided by off-handedly mentioning deus ex machina which I... took to heart.  
> And my real life best friend helped me with some questions of anatomy =)  
> Of what, you will see ;)
> 
> Have fun! I hope you enjoy and will at least wear a smile from the general ridiculousness in the end! =)

****

Serena sat on her couch, relaxing, when Bernie’s keys were rattling in the door and she heard it swing open and her shouting “I’m home!”

Serena smiled. She put the book, a travel guide of Cambodia, a country she had only ever heard her mother talk about, down on the coffee table, next to her glass of Shiraz.

Bernie wore a nervous smile. When she tentatively walked further into the living room, Serena heard a weird clacking sound on their wooden floor that Bernie was not making.

“I uhm,” Bernie stammered “I brought someone.” She let her hands fall to her sides, her gesturing having been useless.

The clacking continued until… Serena could not believe her eyes.

“Bernie, is this some kind of practical joke?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of what had walked forth.

“I’m afraid not, love.” she answered, a bit of fear in her voice for her lover’s reaction.

Serena stared. And stared some more.

“Are you sure it’s real, Bernie?” she asked.

The unicorn walked towards Serena on its own accord, its hooves clacking on the floor. It lifted the right front hoof and offered it to Serena, resembling a handshake.

Not knowing the proper protocol, she took the hoof and shook it, deeply perplexed by the bizarre situation.

The unicorn opened its mouth and began to speak.

“You are Serena Campbell, if I’m not mistaken? Nice to meet you. I’m Dandelion Hooves, but you can call me Dan.”

Serena mouth was open and saliva was threatening to fall out of it.

“Bernie…” she stammered, looking to her for help. Bernie pointed to the unicorn with her head.

Serena supposed it could be real so decided on the chance that it was real, that it was only fair to be a proper host. She closed her mouth and smiled.

“Hello Dan, it’s nice to meet you too. Yes, I’m Serena. Would you like tea or some wine? We also have juice, I believe Jason, my nephew, hasn’t finished it yet.” She moved to get up. “And um… have a seat?” she didn’t think about the implication of sitting when you are not a human being, so Dan, awkwardly trying to be polite, sat on the floor next to a chair, not fitting into any chair and sitting in chairs was uncomfortable for Dan anyways. “If that would be ok, I would love a glass of water,” Dan said.

Bernie jumped up, saying: “Why don’t I get drinks for all of us and you get to know each other a little?” and walked off towards their kitchen.

“Well, I don’t want to be rude, but I’d like to know why you’re here?” Serena asked.

“Well, your lovely partner brought me because my family threw me out and the hospital has no free beds and I am hurt.” It pulled apart the leather jacket it was wearing, a bandage appeared.

Serena still wanted to understand, to question this, but in the face of a potentially real and sentient creature she didn’t want to insult it. It probably got enough of that shit anyways. So she treated it as if it was a human being.

“Oh god I’m so sorry they threw you out. May I ask why?” Becoming a bit more comfortable with the situation and her current reality, she folded her legs beneath her. She was in her own home after all.

“Yes, you may.” It pulled the flesh covering its teeth aside and Serena only realized too late that it had been smiling. “I came out to them as nonbinary. My mom threw a pot at me and told me to get out.” Its expression could be described as sad as far as Serena was capable of judging non-human facial expressions.

“I’m so sorry. I hate to have to ask this, but… what is nonbinary?” 

The unicorn sighed, then smiled sadly. 

“Do you want the long explanation or the short explanation?”

“Whatever it needs so that I’ll understand,” Serena replied.

“Okay,” Dan said, then shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. “You know that there are two current recognised genders?”

Serena nodded.

“You have heard of trans individuals, being whose gender does not match the sex they were born in?”

Serena nodded again, there had been a trans kid in Elinor’s class.

“Well, there are people whose gender does not fit into the binary, into the categories of female and male. There are a lot of subcategories, but the generic term for all genders not part of the binary is nonbinary.”

Serena nodded thoughtfully. 

“I do understand that.”

“But Dan,” she began asking and Dan sighed.

“I’m sorry. I do understand what nonbinary is supposed to be but… why do we need a term for that?”

“I knew you’d ask something like that from your expression. At least you’re not as insensitive as some other people. Well look at me. I am not female and not male. That isn’t defined by my sex, neither by the way I dress but only by the way I feel. I do not feel female or male. I feel like something in between, sometimes like nothing at all and sometimes I feel a lean to some side, on a few days I even feel like I belong to one of the binary genders, but never for long. I am not male or female.”

Serena took her glass of Shiraz and took a deep gulp.

“I am getting more and more insensitive,” she began, but stopped because Bernie reappeared from the kitchen with a plate with three sandwiches, three glasses of water and a second wine glass for herself, setting all on the coffee table and letting herself fall onto the couch next to Serena, smiling brightly first at their guest and then at Serena. 

Serena was looking at her. 

“Did you two get to know each other a little?”

“Actually, we did,” Dandelion answered. “But I believe you unintentionally interrupted your partner, she wanted to ask me something?” It looked expectantly at Serena.

“Um, yes I did. I um,” she blushed, “I just can’t quite believe you’re real. I don’t know, maybe you can pinch me or something? I’m sorry, I’m sure you get this a lot.”

Bernie laughed. 

“My reaction was quite similar, Dom had to slap me before I was able to treat them properly.”

“Them?” Serena inquired.

“Oh um yes, Dan of course. Their preferred pronoun is “they”.” She smiled at Dan, proud to have remembered it, and they mouthed “thank you”, very happy about Bernie respecting their gender.

“And besides, you’re just as sane as I am.” She winked.

“Bernie, at this point this not really any consolidation.” Serena said, being half sarcastic. Bernie laughed and Serena joined in.

Serena thought she had seen something move from the corner of her eye and turned her head. The reflection in an apple looked weird, but she thought nothing of it and said 

“Why don’t we eat? It’s been quite a day for all of us.”

But then the apple began to shake and she put her sandwich back down to watch it properly. Bernie and Dan were too busy devouring their sandwiches to notice anything. The reflection in it… moved and now showed a female shape that was beginning to emerge. The female only draped in linen freed itself from the apple and grew quickly until it stood in all its gloriousness on their coffee table. Serena sighed, being beyond surprised. Bernie stared. Dan stared.

“I am Aphrodite, hi. Can I have a sandwich too?” she asked.

“Yes of course, help yourself,” Serena gestured, Bernie and Dan were still frozen. 

She sat down cross-legged and grabbed a sandwich. Her drapes barely hid anything, her obviously female and male attributes were very visible. Bernie gulped. 

“And you are?”

Between two bites, she threw her long locks over her shoulder and said snappily “Aphrodite, Aphroditus, Hermaphroditus, Cytherea, Cypris, call me whatever your want. Goddess of love, beauty and sexuality, to your service.”

“Wow,” Dan whispered. Unimpressed, she continued eating.

“Why are you here?” Serena asked.

Unhurriedly, she ate the last few bites, licked her fingers, then looked at them. “I am Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. You did a good job. Well, not at looking good, but at the other two things.”

They stared. She sighed. “Do I have to spell everything out for you?”

“Yes please,” Serena asked.

“You,” she looked pointedly at Dan “came out and I just wanted to show you my support. You’re not alone,” she vaguely gestured at her body. “And you,” she looked pointedly at Bernie and Serena “are doing a good job of keeping up the tradition of sappho. Also you welcomed them,” headpoint to Dan “into your house and treated them nicely. Keep being good people and good sapphic women.”

“Um, thanks, I guess,” Serena said. “Is there a protocol for this?”

“Nah not really,” Aphrodite said, “everybody acts and reacts quite differently. Thanks for the sandwich by the way.”

“No problem,” Bernie refound her voice.

“Are you real?” Dan weighed in, the excitement showing in their voice.

“Wanna touch me?” she dared him and scooched closer in the table.

Dan touched her arm. 

“Wow,” they whispered. Aphrodite hugged them. 

“Keep up your pride, lad. We really need people like you.” She smiled. Then looked into the round. “I‘m afraid I have to leave, things to do, places to go and all that jazz.”

Bernie nodded, still not quite believing her eyes.

“Thanks for your encouragement!” Serena said. 

“Will I see you again?” Dan asked.

“We’ll see,” she said and mysteriously vanished into the reflection until it was just the ceiling light again.

“What the hell,” Bernie stated.


End file.
